1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a paper making screen plate and more specifically, to a method of manufacturing a paper making screen plate by which the screen plate can be easily manufactured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant discloses a method of manufacturing a paper making screen plate by forming slits by locating bar-shaped members near to each other in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 6 (1994)-299490.
The paper making screen plate disclosed in the publication includes bar-shaped members having a circular cross section, a first support member having receiving portions for the bar-shaped members which are annularly formed thereto at intervals and a second support member having receiving portions for the bar-shaped members which are annularly formed thereto at intervals. The bar-shaped members are annularly disposed near to each other as well as the ends on one side of the bar-shaped members are abutted against the receiving portions of the first support member and the ends on the other side of the bar-shaped members are abutted against the receiving portions of the second support member, respectively, and the abutted portions are fixed by welding or the like.
Since the receiving portions of the first and second support members are arranged as a plurality (for example, about 250 pieces-about 300 pieces) of circular holes formed thereto, although the holes must be formed to the first support member and the second support member at predetermined intervals (for example, about 0.05 mm-about 0.5 mm, there is a problem that a job for forming the holes is very time-consuming and workability of the job is not good.
In particular, when the bar-shaped members have a small diameter although the first support member must be accurately aligned with the second support member as well as the degree of parallelism of the adjacent bar-shaped members must be accurately adjusted, there arise problems in that these requirements cannot be easily and promptly satisfied and further when the adjacent holes are located near to each other, it is difficult to form the holes (receiving portions) from the view point of strength.